Kill the Friendship
by Baconator12
Summary: AU - If Sayo and Ieyasu didn't die and instead joined the Jaegers, will they see the corruption and join Tatsumi, or will they be forced to kill him? Rated M for Violence, like every other Akame ga Kill! Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for reading my fanfic, it is my first so please don't kill me. Reviews and favourites are much appreciated!**

Sayo's POV

I sat in the tavern and stared lazily into my cup, after we got seperated from Tatsumi, me and Ieyasu didn't trust anyone, not even the kind looking girl who invited us to her home. We joined the military and they were impressed with our skills. They said they were going to give us a reward and they mentioned teigu's once or twice. We were climbing the military ranks and befriended an officer of our rank called Seryu Ubiquitous. She had a teigu she named 'Coro'. She seemed nice enough. We recently heard about sightings of Tatsumi. The owner of the tavern me and Ieyasu were at mentioned a boy who resembled Tatsumi, who apparently got swindled out of his money by a blonde lady. At this rate he might end up on the streets, or starve to death.

"Hey, Sayo, cheer up! If he was sighted here then Tatsumi must not have gone far!" Ieyasu exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I know, I'm overthinking this. I should concentrate on getting that teigu." I sighed, glancing at Ieyasu. He was always in a good mood.

"I know i'm right, Master Ieyasu is never wrong!" Ieyasu said, emptying his cup. He walked up to the man and paid him, and then we left, heading back to the army barracks.

The next day...

This was the day we would be tested to see if we could get the teigu's, they both didn't accept anyone, so the higher ups decided to give me and Ieyasu a shot. Seryu said that they would take a blood sample, as they did with her. I hoped that would get one, so when we saw Tatsumi again, we could finally be better than him. He was the most skilled fighter, his strength and speed was amazing. We didn't resent him for that, in fact it gave us a goal of what to become. If we ever saw Tatsumi again, we could tell him about the imperial army, the teigu's, Seryu and Coro, about how much we missed him, until now, me, Tatsumi and Ieyasu had never been apart for more than two days. We were inseparable, until the bandit attack.

*Flashback*

We set up camp in a clearing in the woods, it was quiet, as we ate the food we brought with us, we laughed and talked, until we heard footsteps. We were up and alert, weapons drawn, as the bandits came out of hiding, about 20 or so. They mocked us and demanded we handed over our valuables. We refused. It was a bloody fight, Tatsumi killed five before telling us to run, and we did. We were cowards and left him. We saw him run in the opposite direction and escape. We hadn't seen him since.

*End flashback*

I sighed and entered the room, a man sat there with a golden coloured bow and a blue tinted axe. These  
>were the teigu's we were being tested for.<p>

"Hello, do you have training with either of these weapons?" The man asked me, to which i replied with the bow. He picked it up took me outside, to  
>a shooting range, to test if it likes me or not. I guessed that the weapon based teigu's were tested differently than organism based<br>ones.

He handed me the bow and when i pulled the string back, a golden arrow appeared. When i shot, it landed a bulls-eye.

"Very good, do you feel any headaches, or nausea?" The man asked, and i shook my head.

"Then congratulations, you now own the teigu Infinate Arrow: Luxaurea!" The man exclaimed, I made my way back to the entrance room,  
>where Ieyasu and Seryu were sitting, upon seeing me with the bow, they jumped up.<p>

"Amazing, Sayo, that bow looks awesome!" Ieyasu exclaimed, running up to me excitedly.

"Well done, Sayo, you are now a warrior of justice!" Seryu said, raising her fist, Coro jumping up happily next to her. Seryu always  
>had a thing for justice, helping people in the capitol, dealing with all the evil on the streets. She was a good person. Ieyasu was<br>the next to go in.

* * *

><p>Ieyasu's POV<p>

I walked into the room and there was a man who guided me out to a training course, then handed me a blue tinted axe with intricate  
>designs. He told me to attack to training dummy in the middle of the course, and when i did, it cut the head clean off, in one swipe<br>then to my surprise, the entire dummy was caught on fire, but the fire that burnt was not a shade of orange, but the same blue as the  
>axe.<p>

"Do you have any headaches, or feelings of nausea at all?" The man asked me. I shrugged.

"No." I simply replied. The man patted me on the back.

"Then congratulations, you are now in possession of the teigu Fire Bringer: Tinegorm." The man said happily. I went back to Seryu and  
>Sayo, and we decided to go to our favourite tavern to celebrate. We laughed and chatted for hours, and when we got back to the<br>barracks, I stared out the window and thought to myself.

_"Look at us now, Tats, we're getting stronger, maybe even stronger than you, we miss you, you know. We want to see you again, _  
><em>and we can fight together, like old times. Sayo really misses you. But don't worry, Master Ieyasu will take care of her while<em>  
><em>you're gone."<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tatsumi's POV<em> **

I woke up groggily after hardly any sleep. It had been three days since Bro died and I have been trying to master Incurcio, my sleep has been plagued with nightmares, leaving me with slight insomnia. The nightmares are always about Sheele, Bro, Sayo and Ieyasu. I had practically given up on my search for Ieyasu and Sayo. Even if they were alive, they probably joined the Empire's army. They would be ordered to kill me on the spot, and I would have to kill them too, I could never have hurt them, but did they feel the same way about me? Heck, they probably thought I died in the bandit raid.

I trudged to the kitchen where Akame was preparing breakfast, as I wanted to get out as soon as possible, I grabbed an apple and went to the training grounds, not before picking up Incurcio's key. Jogging past the training grounds, as I wanted lots of space to train, I ended up in a field just past the forest. I stuck Incurcio's key into the ground and yelled;

_**"Incurcio!"**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So how was that for a first fanfiction? Reviews are much appreciated, if I need to improve in anything, please let me know!_**

**_-Ellie_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for all the favourites the story got, it may only be a few, but at least its something! For the sake of the story Esdeath does not kidnap Tatsumi, sorry to anyone who likes that part, i'll be editing the story quite a bit to fit in with Sayo and Ieyasu. Also, i'm basing my story mostly off the events of the ANIME, as i have not read the manga. Enjoy!**  
><strong>Disclaimer (which i forgot to put in the first chapter): I don't own Akame ga Kill! Or any of its characters.<strong>

_Sayo's POV_

When I exited the barracks I was met with a courier. Without a word, he opened his bag and passed me a letter. When I opened it,  
>I was so shocked I nearly fainted, it read;<p>

_Sayo,_

_You have been summoned to the palace to join with a group of elite teigu users to hunt down the Night Raid menace. We have set a date in the letter attatched. We trust you shall arrive._

_- General Esdeath_

I had been summoned? To the palace? To join a group that hunts down evil? This was the best day ever. Then another thought appeared,  
>maybe Tatsumi had been summoned as well? Would I finally be able to see him again? Before I could do anything, Ieyasu ran up to me and waved a piece of paper in my face.<p>

"Sayo! Guess what? I've been summoned to the palace to join a cool group of teigu users! Master Ieyasu's going up in the world!"  
>He said in one breath, pushing the letter into my face.<p>

"So did I." I said, excitement in my voice. Ieyasu looked up in happiness.

"That's awesome, we can bring down Night Raid together!" Ieyasu said. After a week of impatient waiting and training, it was finally the day. We almost ran through the streets and arrived at the palace. We showed the guard the pass that was with the letter and entered. We were about to enter the room, when a tall man with blue hair carrying a bag of fish slammed the door and stood outside,  
>checking a piece of paper.<p>

"Crap! That i'm sure I got the right room." He exclaimed, then saw us "Oh, hi, i'm Wave, are you here to join the group of teigu users?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ieyasu, and this is Sayo, is this the right room?" Ieyasu replied.

"I dunno, I was going in and there was this man who looked like an executioner, and he stared at me, so i thought I got the wrong room." He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. I walked past him and opened the door, and there was a tall, muscled man with three scars on his chest, he wore a weird mask on his face. He stared at me.

"Oh h-hi, I'm Sayo, is this the room where the teigu user group meets?" I asked, stuttering slightly. The man nodded.

"See, Wave, he's just another one of us!" We all walked in and sat down. After a few minutes, the man stood up.

"I'm Bo-Bols. I'm very shy, you see, and not good at talking to new people, I made some tea, would you like some?" Bols asked, going to the corner and grabbing a tray of tea. We thanked him and introdused ourselves. After a few minutes, a small girl with a katana and a bag of sweets labeled 'Kurome's snacks' walked in. She introduced herself and sat down. Wave walked up to her and smiled awkwardly.

"Hi, i'm Wa-" He started

"You can't have any." She said, huddling her bag close to her. Then the door slammed open to reveal, to mine and Ieyasu's surprise,  
>Seryu Ubiquitos, throwing confetti after a stylish looking man.<p>

"That's how you do a stylish entrance. My name is Doctor Stylish." He said. Seryu saw us and gasped.

"Sayo? Ieyasu? Have you joined the teigu group of justice?" She said excitedly. When we nodded, she squealed, lifting Coro in the air and dropping him. Then another person entered, called Run. We sat there and waited, after more minutes, a cloaked figure walked in.  
>Then hope sparked inside of me. Was this Tatsumi? Wave started yelling, saying that this room was booked and all the members had arrived. They simply threw him to the other side of the room. Thats when we started attacking. I pulled out my bow and shot an arrow,<br>to my surprise, they caught it with ease. They then took off the hood to reveal...

"General Esdeath!" Wave gasped. Poor guy, the first meeting with the Empires finest and he gets thrown across the room. She handed us suits for some reason. We changed and she explained what our cause was.

"General Esdeath, may I ask, this group just can't go without a stylish name." Dr Stylish piped up.

"Ah yes," General Esdeath answered, "We will be called The Jaegers!"

_Tatsumi's POV_

We had recieved news from a spy that a new group of elite teigu users had been created to hunt us down. They were called the Jaegers.  
>Like we had enough on our plate already, but now a group who outnumbers us? And have all have teigus? It was gonna take a long time to get rid of this lot, and maybe not all of us will make it out alive.<p>

I went outside to train more, I was pushing my body to it's limits, and trying to become as skilled as Bro, to make him proud. I headed down and saw Najenda packing a small bag, she looked like she was going travelling. She looked up when she saw me and noted my confusion.

"I'm going to the Revoultionary Army camp to recruit new members." She said before heading to the door, waving slightly, she left.

I grabbed Incurcio and headed to the training ground, to no surprise, Akame was training against a wooden training dummy. Seeing me, she smiled and nodded at me, before continuing. I went to the clearing i usually went to, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Akame watching me. I pulled out Incursio, sticking it into the ground, I yelled out;

**"INCURCIO!"**

Little did I know, there were two people I didn't expect to see watching this scene play out,

Sayo's POV

The first mission me, Ieyasu and Wave, were assigned was patrolling the woods for bandits and signs of Night Raid's base. After a while, we came across a clearing where we saw a boy around our age with cowlick brown hair and a yellow vest...

My eyes widened as i realized, it was Tatsumi, but before I ran out, Wave put his hand out in front of me, and pointed to a black haired girl with red eyes and a katana, he pulled out a wanted poster and she was i dentiacl to Akame, the red eyed killer from Night Raid.

Which meant... No... Tatsumi was part of Night Raid?!

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Finally getting interesting! Reviews are much appreciated, if there is anything wrong, leave a review!<strong>

**-Ellie**


	3. Sorry!

**Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter!**

**I recently caught the flu and i'm still ill, so that's why there is no new chapters, and I had exams recently, so I've been stressed.**

**Also I'm a HUGE procrastinator, so it will still be a while until new ones.**

**BUT DON'T LOSE HOPE!**

**I'll have new chapters out soon.**

**Hopefully**

**See ya!**

**-Ellie**


End file.
